Eternal Fairytale
by KrRcksMySx
Summary: Jacob and Leah dance a twisting and intricate dance, one that is threatened by a newcomer. Will the two that chose eternity over love lose each other when it's too late to turn back? Blackwater and Jake/OC.


Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I know I am seriously behind on Definately Not Maybe, but I've been SUPER busy with school and such. With the winter break I'm hoping to have some new things up and work on DNM. I haven't given up on it... yet... JK I love that story I just need to sit down with it and whatnot. BUT...

This little thing popped into my mind and I knew it would be awesome. SO heres the scoop. it starts in Jake's POV, the Renesme disaster never happened, and its set in the future. WELL without further ado, Eternal Fairytale!

* * *

Eternal Fairytale

I wiped the motor grease off of my hands with an old rag and turned to get a drink of my coke that was sitting on top of an old crate. My shop was mostly empty since it was after hours. I had stayed behind today to work on my own car, but also because a girl who was applying for a reception job was supposed to drop by for an interview.

I had asked the Cullens to put up some flyers for me in Forks and after a few days I had a girl on the phone, eager to fill the spot. From our previous phone conversation I found out her father and her used to tinker together, and she even knew a bit about cars herself. The only thing I was really worried about was her appearance. I mean, I didn't want someone that dresses like Leah used to, aka her I-don't-really-give-a-shit-and-im-going-to-wear-my-brother's-clothes days. I knew my loyal customers probably wouldn't want to see a girl that looks like a raging lesbian helping them with paperwork. It's just the way people are around here, stuck in their ways.

I heard the sound of a car pulling up the gravel drive and looked out the open garage to see a girl parking and getting out of her car. She must have been my girl. She looked good, presentable even. Actually she was really dressed up. There certainly wasn't a good reason for her to be wearing those stiletto heels, but she hadn't fully left the car yet, and she changed her shoes to a pair of much more sensible and less 'elevated' shoes before stepping out and slamming the car door behind her.

I grinned and walked out towards her, inviting her in. "Hey, you must be Karen." I said, extending a hand out to her. She smiled and I realized she was wearing nice makeup along with an equally nice dress.

"Yes!" She replied, shaking my hand. "Sorry I'm running a bit behind, I was just at a party for a close friend. Had to fight to get out of there." She said laughing. "It also explains the high fashion attire." She added, gesturing at her dress." I laughed with her.

"That's perfectly fine, come on in." I replied, motioning her inside the shop. Once we were both situated inside my office, I started the process of questions. She answered each of them perfectly, and we even chatted a bit about cars. Evidentially she and her dad restored a car together. So she knew a bit about the whole car business. And luckily for both her and me, she was kind, well spoken, and not a raging lesbian.

I had already set up hours for her and was walking her back to her car, making small talk when that smell overcame me. I frantically searched my brain to figure out if it indeed was that time of the month and came up with nothing. I started to panic. If I didn't get this Karen girl out of here soon, she was bound to see some wild and passionate sex she wasn't ready to see. Leah's alluring scent was exceptionally strong today. Most likely because I hadn't been around Leah in a while and we were obviously way past due. I hadn't been avoiding her, it just wound up being that we had been on opposite work schedules for the past few weeks, and had been barely passing paths. So I'd smell her scent as it was left behind and slowly fading away, making it much less strong and effective on me.

I knew we were way passed due, and the desires were starting to surface already. I turned to Karen and smiled at whatever it was she was talking about, I had stopped paying attention to her already and when she finished talking, piped up rushing out some form of a goodbye and did some sort of awkward wave and quickly walked back to the shop and went into my office to wait for Leah to get here. I barely noticed the sound of Karen's car leaving the parking lot, because I was already in that happy land. My mind was gone from the real world. I was already thinking or rather fantasizing about what I wanted to do with Leah.

I imagined her coming in through my office door and climbing up on top of my desk; carelessly knocking off everything that was up there, and sexily stalking me, her on all fours with her ass up in the air is just pure heaven. Then she'd go for the pounce and it would be all over. Clothes would cease to exist and time would stop. All thoughts of anything other than her body and mine battling it out, desperately trying to become one, wouldn't even exist anymore. There was no world other than what was happening in my office.

I was knocked out of my reverie when my door flung open and Leah stood there, her eyes almost completely black with lust and desire. She was panting and had a gleam of sweat already covering her chest. Her shirt was hanging off of her body and she ripped it off, leaving her with only her white bra against her dark skin. She quickly climbed out of her pants and my heart started to race, seeing her in only her lace underwear. She looked like a goddess, I swear to you.

She enacted my previous daydream by jumping on top my desk. She leaned forward and her nose barely grazed mine. She took a little nip at it and I lost it. I reached for her body, pulling her into my lap. She growled at me and I growled in response. Her fingers intertwined into my once again long hair, pulling me impossibly closer to her.

Thus begins the intricate dance that we call werewolf mating.

* * *

A lifetime seems like a long time to people, a hundred years seems like forever, it's a miracle if you make it that far. It's just a fact of life. People age, they grow old, and they die. Life has a cycle, people are born, they grow up, they die, more people are born in the process and it goes on and on. There are generations, families, and friends.

Age. People say it's just a number, but it's not. You look different and feel different when you're eighty versus when you're eight. That's a fact. Ask an eighty year old.

I think humans were created that way for a reason. You should never have to see people younger than you die. It's a heart wrenching feeling. Watching your little brother die, even your parents die. That's why there is this cycle. Could you imagine watching your child or grandchild dying and not being able to do anything about it? All you can do is sit there, by their bedside and hold their hand as they slip away.

That's why my life is hell. Immortality is way overrated. I am almost one hundred years old. I have seen many changes in my lifetime, many things I wish I could forget, and many others I desperately hope I never do. I am almost a hundred years old and I have the body of a twenty year old. But not just any twenty year old, a body building twenty year old. Every muscle in my body is sculpted and perfected; I've had girls fawning over me since I was sixteen, when this curse began. I still have girls fawn over me and those girls are the age my grandchildren or great grandchildren would be, that is if I ever had children to begin with. Now I'm not a hundred year old virgin, but I never really gotten close enough to a girl where I would have wanted to have children with her.

In fact the only girl I've ever been real close to can't even have kids. She's the only one who shares in my pain, because she's stuck with the same curse I am. Lucky Leah Clearwater. Tan because we're native and has curves like no other I've ever seen. Plus she's got shiny black hair that's strait as an arrow and falls down to about her waist, warm brown eyes with these long ass lashes, and plump lips that just scream to a guy 'bite me and kiss me.'

She stays here with me on the Rez, as we call it, otherwise known as the La Push Indian reservation in Forks. Where it rains everyday and freezes into a giant ice cube in the winter.

We are the protectors of the human race, the 'superheroes' that patrol the forest in search of the evil lurking about known as vampires. Yes, my life is a giant fairy tale come to life where we, the werewolves, fight vampires. But that's why we never age we are eternal werewolves. There were more of us, two entire packs at one point, but the others found mates and decided to stop phasing to grow old with their mates.

But Leah and I never found one. Due to the fact that she goes into heat once a month and she has to mate with me. And I can't resist her. Needless to say most respectable girls don't accept that in a relationship. And Leah can't have kids as afore mentioned so she never found anyone either.

Leah and I have lived together for almost sixty years now in a house near the forest on the Rez. I own a well to do body shop on the edge of the reserve and Leah works at a diner off the reservation as a waitress. And despite our appearance and the fact that we aren't actually together, the entire pack still treats us as if we were an old couple. Which is quite ironic because everyone in the pack is now an old couple themselves, while Leah and I still appear young.

But as of right now, I am sitting propped up against the wall of my office, looking at the complete devastation around me. I turn to my left and see Leah also propped against the wall and panting. We are both butt naked and covered in a sheen of sweat, all due to our previous activity. My heartbeat is racing and my mind is still in the fog that it goes into when that time comes for us.

It's like clockwork, so predictable that we work our lives and schedules around it. It's replaced her normal 'monthly visitor' with a different kind. A kind I benefit from.

"We should pick this up." I say to her, not really looking at her. I'm still breathy and tired from our 'heated lovemaking.'

"When you say we, you mean me." She replied, and I could feel her glaring at me.

"No, I'll help you." I say and stand up. I open up a file cabinet and pull out a pair of cutoff jeans and pull them on before pulling out a sundress and throwing to Leah. She slips into her dress and we start cleaning up our mess.

* * *

So guys, tell me what you think, for once I kind of have this one planed out. So we will see how it goes!

Please review, they are much appreciated.


End file.
